Destined Mechanical Failures
by canadian-budew
Summary: If anything was to be blamed for their meeting with each other, it would be the faulty elevator in their apartment building. GerLiech


**Destined Mechanical Failures**

GerLiech Oneshot - Elevator Au

"Hold that elevator please!" A quiet but desperate voice from around the corner called out causing Ludwig, who was inside the elevator itself to flinch at the sudden sound. Despite living with a loud annoying brother he still hadn't grown used to sudden sounds, especially one that was not his brothers.

Recovering quickly enough he stopped the door in it's path as it threatened to close. Ludwig took a glance at the hallway and within seconds of hearing the voice a young girl came into view, racing toward the elevator currently held open by Ludwig. She slipped into the elevator in the nick of time as Ludwig removed his hand, content that she made it and the doors closed shut behind her.

Breathing out a sigh of relief she pushed her floor button and calmed herself down before taking a glance at Ludwig, who was calmly watching the door, paying no attention to her. "Thank you so much sir." She said a soft smile on her face as straightened out her dress and flattened her hair which sported stray hairs everywhere. If Ludwig had anything to say about that it was beyond cute.

"It was nothing." Ludwig didn't make eye contact although his face was a lot warmer at those thoughts and a silence passed between them.

Lili sighed grateful for the silence, closing her eyes, leaning against the elevator wall, and used the moment to relax and pull herself together. She was having dinner tonight with her brother and would she would rather look her best for him as he was coming home tonight for the first time in months. But she had gotten caught up on a special order and was an hour late coming home which gave her very little time to prepare for her brother's arrival.

Ludwig on the other hand couldn't help but peer over at the girl who was lost in though, and with a better glance was actually a young lady around his age. It seemed he had been mistaken a look at her petite figure he could tell Feliciano would already talking to her and complimenting her appearance if he was in Ludwig's position. And according to the Italian, he Ludwig was the exact opposite in that area. But it was Ludwig here not Feliciano and although her probably had the same thoughts about her appearance he kept his mouth shut, not entirely sure how to approach the situation.

He hadn't even noticed that he kept his gaze locked on her when a low rumble interrupted both of their thoughts and back to reality. Ludwig immediately removed his gaze from the girl hoping she hadn't noticed and Lili was jolted out of her thoughts. They both glanced around confused before their gazes landed on each other hoping for an explanation.

"Di-did you hear that or was it just me?" Ludwig managed to stutter out not wanting to meet gazes with her. He had to admit with a sigh, he wasn't the best at communicating with girls, that was Feliciano's specialty and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Lili only stared at him, nodding. She opened her mouth to speak when another, more powerful rumble caused the elevator to shake, and in turn knocked them both off balance. Ludwig who happened to be in a better position than Lili. Ludwig stood his ground as best as he could while Lili fell forward a look of surprise across her features.

She put her hands in front of her as a last resort to catch herself or at least grab onto anything that would keep her upright. To Ludwig's surprise (she really didn't care at the moment as she was happy as long as she was standing) her hands caught on his jacket causing her to collide with his chest, letting out a small squeak of surprise as she did so.

Ludwig on instinct reached out to steady the girl. When the shaking stopped, she jerked up, jumping away from the man, a blush encompassing her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…it was just the shaking…it caught me of-" She rambled trying to think of any excuse for her actions. If Vash learned of this she would get quite the scolding and she hated being scolded.

"It's quite alright." He smiled, letting the lady straighten herself up once more. "I couldn't have just let you fall Miss…" He paused unsure of what to call her and this gave him the opportunity to learn her name.

"Oh my name is Lili-Elise, Lili-Elise Vogel but you can call me Lili. Everyone else does." The girl, Lili he decided to call her that like she asked answered with a smile. "And you are?"

"Oh excuse my rudeness." Ludwig cleared his throat. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pardon me for asking but do you not like your full name?"

"I think it's a beautiful name but it's old fashioned." Lili said with a sad sigh. "But I've been told too many times by people to get a more modern name." She was silent for a few moments. "Besides Lili suits me right?" She asked, a sad smile on her face.

There was silence for the next few moments as Ludwig really didn't want to go any further with the conversation. He considered her reason good enough for him. "The elevator isn't moving is it?" Lili mused finally removing her gaze from Ludwig to stare at the ceiling. "We should probably call for help."

Ludwig nodded it was true he hadn't felt them move in a few minutes, before turning and taking a quizzical look at the many buttons on the side panel which was next to him. "They usually have a phone in here right?" He asked to himself more than anyone.

Lili hummed in response, not really paying attention to the question. After taking a better look he finally spotted the emergency phone button (how had he not noticed it before?) and gave it a press.

There was static for a few moments before a fuzzy voice came through the small speaker. "Is there a problem sir?"

"It appears the elevator has stopped moving." Ludwig answered, hoping his voice made it through. "It hasn't for the past few minutes either. There was also a bit of rumbling before it came to a complete stop."

"Okay sir just stay calm. From what you've told me there is a problem of some sort with the devices that help fun the elevator. You could call it a jam if you will." The voice explained. "How many others are in there with you?"

"Just one other." Ludwig took a glance at Lili who was now leaning against the wall, seemingly off in another world once again. She didn't seemed too panicked at the moment.

"Okay sir we'll send someone down to get you. Approximately where is the elevator at the moment?" The voice buzzed bringing his attention back.

Ludwig took a quick glance at the numbers situated above the door which indicated the floor, none of them were lit. "I think we just passed the second floor if my memory serves correctly."

"Okay just hold tight, we should have someone down there in ten minutes." The voice buzzed once more before falling silent.

Exhaling Ludwig moved away from the intercom and sat down, leaning against the wall. Lili who was across from him did the same. It seemed they both had a long day. "It'll be about ten minutes they said." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Although Ludwig didn't see it Lili frowned. She hadn't expected a ten minute delay as she was going to use all her time cooking and she was already as late as it was. She wouldn't have time to start the salad. She sighed loud enough for Ludwig to open an eye and glance at her now curious.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I need a distraction or something." She muttered. "To take my mind off dinner preparations."

"If it makes you feel any better my brother probably will be on the ground from lack of nourishment when I get home." Ludwig said pleased to see a smile forming on the other. "Can't take care of himself for even a day if I wasn't around."

Lili giggled. "Almost like a kid would, he's younger than you right?"

"One would think that." Ludwig chuckled knowing very well that Gilbert could still easily be classified as a kid. "But he's actually a few years older than myself even if it's hard to believe."

Lili hummed in response. "My brother is the exact opposite. He used to cook for me all the time when I was younger." She paused. "But now he's always away on business so much that I've taken over cooking."

"Gilbert, that's my brother would not get along well with him. But enough about our brothers what about you?" Ludwig inquired.

"What about me?" Lili asked.

"Err…are you native to the area?" Ludwig asked, thinking of the question right on the spot.

"Native to Germany?" Lili asked, repeating the question for herself. "No I moved here only last year."

"But you speak perfect German? Are you from Austria then?" Ludwig countered but Lili shook her head. "Switzerland?"

"I don't but my brother hails from Switzerland." Lili explained and when she saw Ludwig's inquiring look she continued. "Vash is my half-brother, we only met when I moved to Germany to start up my shop. I'm from Liechtenstein."

"Liechtenstein? That's between Austria and Switzerland right?" He asked, and Lili nodded. "I've heard it has beautiful landscapes. I'd love to visit it someday."

"You're the first to say that." Lili said quietly. She knew her country wasn't very well known by many. She was silent for the next few moments and Ludwig didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright but was cut off when she perked right up. "But you won't be disappointed! My country is very beautiful if you ask me!"

He chuckled at her passionate words. "Then I'll be sure to make a trip if it's as good as you say."

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments a big smile on Lili's face. Lili after a minute or two into the silence moved so she was right next to Ludwig. He looked to her for explanation. "It's a little cold in here and Vash always said that body heat helps." Ludwig deemed her explanation as logical. "I'm assuming you're native to Germany?" Lili asked after she was comfortably seated herself next to the German.

"I've lived here my entire life." Ludwig replied.

She hummed. "What do you do for a living?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I'm in politics."

"Politics suits you from what I've seen." Lili murmured. "It would never suit someone like me though, I'm too soft-spoken."

Ludwig chuckled. "Gilbert would agree. He says my voice projects really well and catches people's attention. Although his choice of words was quite different."

"I'm sure they were but I'm sure he has his strengths." Lili smiled. "Based on what you've told me it seems his vocabulary is that of a child's as well." Lili stretched her arms. "They said ten minutes right?" She asked and let out a small yawn and Ludwig nodded. "Well they're taking their time then. It's definitely been longer than that."

Ludwig took a glance at his watch and indeed fifteen minutes had passed, five more than the man from the intercom said it would take. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll find us any moment." He reassured her. He wasn't worried though, he trusted the front desk enough to know they would be found soon enough.

"If you say so." Lili smiled sadly. If it was any longer she would have to be rushing through dinner. She hoped Vash would understand if it came to that.

"What do you do for a living?" Ludwig asked a few moments later, now curious. He also saw her smile disappear. Hopefully a distraction would cheer her up, because a frown didn't suit her at all.

She perked up to his relief. "I'm a seamstress. My business is right down the street."

"Refresh me on what a seamstress is?" He knew the job had been around a long time but that was about it.

"I modify clothing for the most part." She explained. "But if I have time I take special orders and make the clothing myself."

Ludwig opened his mouth to ask her another question but was interrupted when Lili let out another yawn and then resting her head on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact but otherwise didn't move. "I hope you don't mind." Lili murmured yawning again. "I've had quite a long day."

Ludwig tried to speak but after nothing came out but a small splutter he decided it might be better for him to stay quiet. It was better than embarrassing himself in front of her. He was also grateful that Lili had her eyes closed else she would of seen the enormous blush that covered his face which would of embarrassed him even further. He prompted to ignore the girl on his shoulder, his day was also catching up on him. He leaned his head back careful not to disturb the girl because at this point it would of only been cruel, and rested it on the wall, closing his eyes as well.

They both awoke with a start when a noise near the door was made indicating someone was on the other side. They both looked wordlessly to the door, which was slowly opening by some outside force. "Just a few more minutes." A muffled voice called out from behind it and they both breathed a sigh of relief. A few seconds later the doors were pushed open, revealing the elevator shaft and near the top of the door, the hallway of the third floor.

"Okay now everyone out one at a time." The voice called again, this time belonging to one of the pairs of feet.

"Ladies first." Ludwig gestured to Lili as soon as he helped her up from the floor.

She dusted herself off before noticing at the opening, a bit higher than her hands could reach. If someone watched her from above they would of easily mistaken her as a child. "If you could just…you know-"

Ludwig swept Lili up in his arms without a second thought; she let out a squeak of surprise but was otherwise fine. "Can you reach now?" He asked, lifting her to the opening.

She nodded and with her face completely red proceeded to pull herself up and through the opening and onto the carpeted floor. She looked back down at Ludwig. "You can get out yourself right?"

Before she could hear Ludwig's answer though she was pulled into a hug by Vash from behind, who was one of the three men who were standing in the hallway but she really didn't notice the other two. "Lili thank goodness you're alright." He murmured.

"I'm fine Vash; we weren't in there for that long." Lili answered into his chest after she turned around to return his embrace, her voice a bit muffled as he wasn't quite done yet.

"Ludwig I see you survived your ordeal." Another voice, this one belonging to Gilbert said as Ludwig pulled himself up through the small opening with ease.

Ludwig who was now out of the elevator dusting himself off looked up and spotted the albino. "It's nice to see you survived my absence." He replied smugly.

"Oh don't worry I went over to annoy Rod. He kept me occupied." Gilbert laughed before taking a look at Lili, who was still in her brother's embrace oblivious to the two's conversation. "I see you weren't alone either."

"For a matter of fact she was quite nice to talk to." Ludwig retorted

"I don't have any time to make dinner." Lili sniffed as soon as Vash released her. "It was supposed to be your special night and everything because you just got home."

He cupped her cheeks. "We'll make dinner together, that's twice the fun in my opinion."

Lili nodded and before the two set off to their room Lili gave Ludwig once last wave. This didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert however. "Did you get her number?" He nudged Ludwig.

"Of course not! I don't go after women like you." Ludwig sputtered his face heating at the thought.

"She's the perfect match for you though. Too bad." Gilbert muttered. "Maybe we'll see her again. It looks like she lives just down the hall from us."

**My new year is going pretty good so far as I have already written one story. I'm off to such a good start. This was fun to write as Liech is adorable and Germany is awkward around around girls. I might continue this au so that they meet up later but that is to come later. EDIT: I did some changes.**

**I do not own hetalia.**


End file.
